


Shiver

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foxxay are just a bunch of children in the snow, Just fluff and more fluff, hey look ma i can write established relationships now, thats all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: There's a cold snap in New Orleans, and (most of) the Coven is doing what they can to cope.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> For TomorrowNeverCame, for consistently giving me the kick in the pants I need to "WRITE IT!!!" whenever I come up with ridiculous prompts for my own damn self 😅 I hope you like it bby!!!

It had already been called the coldest winter in the history of New Orleans. The temperatures had dropped below twenty degrees in the last two days thanks to the sudden cold snap flowing through the United States. The warm-blooded southern and California-raised witches were suffering, constantly bundled up in thick sweaters and puffy marshmallow coats even indoors, having to resist running up their heating bill after several reprimands already from their Supreme; While the east coast raised witches from New York and New England sat back in jeans and t-shirts and laughed at their sisters slowly adjusting to the frigid weather.  
  
Cordelia had been spending the afternoon holed up in her office, curled up in her desk chair by the tiny space heater she had purchased the previous winter, finishing a final stack of paperwork before the Thanksgiving and holiday season ramped up into full swing, so she could spend as much time as possible with all her girls.   
  
"Guys, it's snowing!" She heard Mallory call excitedly from downstairs, smiling to herself as the rest of the Coven erupted with a collective gasp as they ran to the bay windows in the common room to gaze out at the first snowfall of the season. Eventually Cordelia decided to put away her paperwork and join her girls in admiring the weather, standing back from the group across the room and gazing warmly over each and every one of her girls... Except Misty? She tried to look over the group again to see if she had just simply missed her girlfriend at the centre of the group, but she wasn't there.   
  
"Girls," She spoke up worriedly, at least fifty pairs of eyes turning to look at her, "Has anyone seen Misty? We can't let her miss her first snowfall after being back... How long has she been gone?"   
  
"I ran into her a few hours ago, she said she was going to the greenhouse to wrap up a couple of the plants, but that was around eleven..." Mallory spoke up, looking up sheepishly at Cordelia.   
  
Cordelia immediately looked down at one of the girls' phones on the coffee table that separated her and the group of students, seeing that it was now two in the afternoon.  
  
"And nobody's seen her inside since?! Or gone to check on her?! Was she at least _sort of_ appropriately dressed to be outside in the cold?!" She exclaimed, groaning and putting on her warmest coat and grabbing an extra for Misty before she exited out the back door and worked her way down the yard toward the greenhouse.

Cordelia loved her girlfriend and her effortless hippie-chic style, but she had never spent a winter with Misty before and knew that the sheer, floaty sundresses and skirts she favoured underneath her endless array of shawls she owned were nowhere near weather appropriate and if Misty spent any time outside in this weather, in her usual clothes without a coat she would certainly freeze to death. 

  
"Misty?" She called urgently as she unlocked the door to the greenhouse, entering and looking around inside for her love, "Darling, are you in here?!" She finally spied the top of Misty's golden curls at the back of the building, crouching down to the floor and laying a sheet of burlap around a tall cactus they had grown together, tying it up with a string of twine, murmuring quietly to the plant as she finished off the covering.  
  
_God, she's perfect._   
  
"Misty!" She called again to get her attention, and when Misty finally stood in all her five-foot-nine glory Cordelia saw what she was wearing, or lack thereof, and noticed that her teeth were chattering. She wore a sleeveless, floaty ivory dress Cordelia had bought her for her birthday and nothing else, seldom for a lightweight floral velvet shawl pulled tightly over her shoulders; She was visibly shivering.  
  
Sighing to herself and transmuting across the room Cordelia immediately took a freezing cold Misty into her arms, wrapping the puffy down coat she had brought for her around her shoulders and holding her close, rubbing her hands over her back and arms in wide, almost frantic circular strokes, desperate to warm her up and hoping she wasn't getting sick from being outside so long.   
  
"For fuck's sake, Misty..." She mumbled, trying as hard as she could not to be annoyed at her girlfriend for running off so carelessly.   
  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." Misty sighed, stammering from the cold as she cuddled closer to her girlfriend's warmth, "I came out to check on a couple of the plants before the snow came... But they were all callin' to me, they were so cold... I needed to help 'em and I just... Got distracted and lost track of time. I'm sorry, it won't happen again..."   
  
"You're damn right it won't." Cordelia reprimanded her softly with a smile, burying her face in Misty's wild hair as they squeezed each other tightly for a moment, feeling Misty warm up under her hold. "Because I'm going out and buying you a coat of your own later... And hat, and scarf and gloves." She chuckled, hoping Misty knew it was all meant lovingly.  
  
"It's okay, honey, it's okay... I'm not mad, Mist. I just don't want you to get sick, that's all. You have such a huge heart, and I love you for it. I've been so busy, I should have taken you shopping for warm clothes weeks ago. I _knew_ you didn't have much in the way of... Ugh. I'm sorry for being so out of it, honey. I'm glad at least someone remembered to come out here and cover them, but the plants would have survived until you at least put on a coat! Hey... It started snowing a little while ago. How about we go back inside, get you a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, and we curl up by the space heater in my office and watch the snow from inside for a little while?" She offered sweetly, tucking her fingers underneath Misty's chin so ocean eyes could meet her own, grinning at her girlfriend and guiding her face closer for a soft, slow kiss.   
  
When they finally collided, she felt Misty finally smile against the kiss and the sweet, tender way in which she returned the gesture only made Cordelia wrap her arms all the way around her waist to pull her girlfriend closer and kiss her deeper, holding her tightly and trying to convey every ounce of love she felt for Misty in the sweet, soft embrace.   
  
"That would be amazing, Delia. God, I sure do love you..." Misty sighed when they managed to pull back for a moment, gazing adoringly at Cordelia as she quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves of the parka her girlfriend had brought her and immediately snuggled back into her, repeatedly bringing her chilled lips to Cordelia's in another round of warm, indulgent kisses.   
  
Sometimes, Misty found herself unable to stop showering the woman she still couldn't quite believe had admitted to falling in love with her six months ago, and had sworn to protect her and be beside her through thick and thin as she recovered from her time in hell, in love and affection every time they were within touching distance of each other. She felt as though she needed to constantly remind Cordelia how grateful she was for her and their love and everything that came with it, even though Misty knew Cordelia didn't need the reminders and was well aware of how head over heels Misty was for her, and she for Misty.  
  
"I know, I love you too. Boy, do I ever..." Cordelia sighed, cupping one side of Misty's face in her hand, softly stroking her thumb across the soft, cold pink cheek beneath it, shamelessly admiring her girlfriend's beauty.  
  
Cordelia typically reserved such things for late at night, when Misty was asleep curled up in her arms and her face was relaxed into a content ghost of an expression, and she smiled in her sleep while her breathing was soft and steady against Cordelia's chest or neck. She was slightly embarrassed to openly ogle the strikingly beautiful, free spirited woman that was Misty Day despite how long they had been together and freely expressed their feelings for one another in other ways, not wanting her lover to think that she was being too clingy or overwhelming if she ever caught her looking. In this moment, however, Cordelia couldn't possibly care less for being overly adoring as her heart swelled with an intense wave of love for the gorgeous woman in her arms.   
  
"I love when you look't me like that," Misty grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling in that way that always almost made Cordelia's heart explode, "Makes me feel safe, and like you'll never stop tryin' to hang the moon for me."   
  
"Because that's exactly it, my darling," Cordelia explained, her throat constricting at the sweetness of Misty's words and her soft, gorgeous smile, "I'll never stop wanting to give you the whole world. Hey... If we stay out here much longer we'll miss the rest of the snowfall. Come here, my love." She smiled and stepped back from their sweet snuggle embrace to zip Misty's coat and took her hand, leading her to the front of the greenhouse and out the door---  
  
_THWACK_.  
  
Cordelia was taken aback as the first snowball nailed her in the chest, making her jump back in surprise and look around at the garden quickly before the rest of the coven appeared with Zoe, Mallory, and Queenie at the front of the group, a pile of snowballs at her feet.   
  
" _FIRE!!_ " The trio yelled, hollers and loud laughter erupting as the entire coven appeared from behind bushes and trees, pelting the couple over and over.   
  
"Shit, Dee!" Misty squealed as a snowball nailed her in the hip, moving to quickly bend and form a handful of her own in her hands, tossing them back at the rest of the girls and getting even for their attack before jumping in front of Cordelia to protect her from an onslaught of flying ammo.   
  
"Hey Mist!" Misty heard from behind her a few minutes later as there was a break in the fight, and she turned around quickly only to immediately get a face full of loose snow at the hands of her girlfriend who was now a few feet away with a stack of snowballs in her arms, gasping as the chill hit her and sputtering as she shook the flakes from her eyes and mouth.  
  
"Oh, you _bitch_!" She yelled playfully, raising a teasing eyebrow at Cordelia's cocky smirk, "I am gonna _get_ you for that, Delia Goode!" Misty quickly formed as many snowballs as could fit in her arms before she launched into a full run after Cordelia, throwing each ball as she went and nailing her girlfriend over and over with impeccable aim.   
  
"Misty, no fair! You know I'm an awful shot!" She called back, sighing as another ball got her in the shoulder and one of her own zoomed right past Misty's left side. "UGH!"   
  
"That ain't my fault, Miss Supreme! You're gonna have to catch me!" Misty teased, dropping her ammo and lurching into a full run across the garden. Cordelia simply groaned before she bounced on her heels for a moment and started to chase Misty as fast as she could, thanking the Universe that Fiona had done one useful thing with her childhood and put her in with the local school district's track team competitions to keep her occupied on weekends.   
  
Cordelia quickly caught up to her girlfriend after a few minutes of circling the perimeter of the property, snatching Misty around the waist to simply hold her back from throwing any more snowballs her way, but somewhere along the way her boot got caught on a fallen tree branch that had been snowed into an upward angle and she quickly took a tumble, dragging Misty down into the snow with her. A yelp came from them both as they hit the ground together with a soft, crunchy _thud_ , and Cordelia twisted them slightly as they fell so she could break Misty's fall, bursting out in laughter as they looked at each other in a shared state of disbelief, exhausted from their race.   
  
"Ha..." Cordelia murmured lowly, her voice gravelly from exhaustion as she pressed her forehead to Misty's and smirked victoriously, waiting just a moment and basking in the glory of winning the war just between them before she took Misty's flushed face in her hands, kissing her playfully as a smile curled her own lips, which Misty mirrored.   
  
"... _Gotcha_."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, of course!! ♡♡


End file.
